


Mojito

by rogogon



Series: Sterek [4]
Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bar, Bartender Stiles, Dating, Drinking, First Contact, Innuendo, M/M, sterek
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1413586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogogon/pseuds/rogogon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles patrzył na niego jak zahipnotyzowany. Z reguły nie podobał mu się u mężczyzn zarost, ale dzisiaj był gotów zmienić zdanie na ten temat. Nawet wielokrotnie w ciągu nocy. </p><p> <i>Chodź do tatusia…</i></p><p>Nagle brunet podniósł wzrok i spojrzał nieodgadnionym wzrokiem na Stilesa. Chłopak znieruchomiał. Nagle poczuł zimny pot na całym swoim ciele. Czy powiedział to na głos? Czy on właśnie powiedział to na głos?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mojito

Stiles Stilinski był barmanem zaledwie od kilku miesięcy i być może nie dostałby nagrody pracownika roku, ale umiał z całą pewnością stwierdzić, który z klientów miał za sobą ciężki dzień. A ten, który właśnie usiadł naprzeciw niego i zamówił podwójną czystą whisky zdecydowanie do nich należał. 

Nieco trzęsącymi się rękoma podał mu szklankę z bursztynowym napojem modląc się gorączkowo, aby młody mężczyzna nie zauważył niepewności w drżących ruchach jego dłoni. Ale jak ktokolwiek – a zwłaszcza Stiles, mający słabość do zielonookich brunetów – mógł zachować przy nim spokój? Gdy nieznajomy przelotnie zerknął na niego, kiwając w podzięce głową, Stiles poczuł, że nagle zaschło mu w gardle. Odchrząknął i zamrugał szybko oczami, zabierając się do realizacji kolejnych zamówień od kilku młodych dziewczyn, które rozchichotaną grupką podeszły przed chwilą do baru.

Nieznajomy zamówił następną kolejkę, a zanim Stiles postawił przed nim ponownie szklankę, krzesła przy barze zupełnie opustoszały, zostawiając ich sam na sam w niemal zupełnej ciszy. Stiles bał się odetchnąć nieco głębiej w obawie, że zwróci na siebie uwagę mężczyzny. Nie był pewien, czy byłby w stanie w ogóle skupić się na rozmowie. 

Nieznajomy był zjawiskowy. Ciemne, gęste włosy wydawały się być nadzwyczaj miękkie i Stiles musiał walczyć ze sobą, aby nie wyciągnąć ręki i nie sprawdzić tej teorii. Bladozielone oczy błyszczały w słabym świetle, nawet mimo widocznego zmęczenia i irytacji, po której Stiles wnosił, że osoba, z którą brunet umówił się w tym barze najzwyczajniej w świecie go wystawiła. 

Mężczyzna podrapał się z roztargnieniem po pokrytym krótkim zarostem policzku. Stiles patrzył na niego jak zahipnotyzowany. Z reguły nie podobał mu się u mężczyzn zarost, ale dzisiaj był gotów zmienić zdanie na ten temat. Nawet wielokrotnie w ciągu nocy. 

_Chodź do tatusia…_

Nagle brunet podniósł wzrok i spojrzał nieodgadnionym wzrokiem na Stilesa. Chłopak znieruchomiał. Nagle poczuł zimny pot na całym swoim ciele. Czy powiedział to na głos? Czy on właśnie powiedział to na głos?!

Miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię. 

\- Jeszcze raz to samo. – Powiedział, przesuwając pustą szklankę w stronę Stilesa. Był spokojny i opanowany, więc Stiles uznał, że jednak nic niepoprawnego nie wymsknęło mu się na głos. Odebrał szklankę (dziękując po stokroć Bogu, że tym razem ręce nie trzęsły mu się ani odrobinę) i napełnił do połowy brązowozłotym płynem. Podsunął ją brunetowi, który wziął naczynie w obie dłonie, jednak nie podniósł go do ust. 

\- Na koszt firmy. – Wymsknęło się Stilesowi machinalnie, jak gdyby poza świadomością. Z nerwów znów nie panował nad tym, co mówi, a w tym momencie, z tym facetem, mogło się to naprawdę źle skończyć. 

Zielonooki spojrzał na barmana, wyginając usta w nieco smutnym pół-uśmiechu. 

\- To aż tak oczywiste, że zostałem wystawiony?

\- Nie, nie, skąd, ja… - Powiedział prędko, starając się zatrzeć złe wrażenie. – Po prostu widziałem w tym barze już wiele i po prostu, wiesz, widzę więcej niż inni. – Mówił chaotycznie i szybko, nadal nie panując nad nerwowymi ruchami całego ciała. – A ty? Woah! – Powiedział, wskazując na nieznajomego – Twoje oczy? Twarz? Patrząc na tę obcisłą koszulkę, zakładam, że ciało również? Nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach by cię nie wystawił, bo musiałby… musiałby być… ślepy. – Zamilkł z rozchylonymi nadal ustami, kiedy kilka sekund za późno dotarło do niego wszystko to, co z prędkością karabinu maszynowego właśnie tak beztrosko i zupełnie bezmyślnie z siebie wyrzucił. Brwi bruneta podjechały ze zdziwienia wysoko do góry, lecz milczał. Obaj milczeli. 

\- Cóż… - Zaczął nieznajomy, ale Stiles przerwał mu w pół słowa.

\- Autokorekta! – Nerwowo zwilżył językiem usta, po czym kontynuował, rozpaczliwie starając się odsunąć od siebie łatkę obrzydliwego, przekraczającego granice natręta. – Cholerna autokorekta. – Starał się uśmiechnąć, choć był pewien, że na jego ustach zamiast uśmiechu pojawił się nerwowy grymas. – Tak naprawdę chciałem powiedzieć, że… - Podrapał się z zażenowaniem po karku. – Zdarza się każdemu. A ta, która wystawiła ciebie… cóż, popełniła błąd. – Wzruszył ramionami, jak gdyby cała jego wypowiedź była w równie nonszalanckim, lekkim stylu. W głębi ducha jednak już słyszał swojego współlokatora, zaśmiewającego się do łez z tej dzisiejszej wpadki. Stiles był pewien, że Isaac nie da mu o tym zapomnieć do końca życia.

\- Tak naprawdę to był on. To miał być on. – Powiedział nieco rozbawiony nieznajomy, przesuwając palcami wzdłuż krawędzi szklanki, skupiając swój wzrok i całą uwagę na barmanie. – A teraz jestem właściwie zadowolony, że nie przyszedł.

Intensywny wzrok zielonych oczu sprawił, że Stiles rozchylił mimowolnie usta, a jego spodnie stały się nieco ciaśniejsze niż powinny.

_Kończę za godzinę - jedziemy do mnie, czy do ciebie?_

Mając szczerą nadzieję, że te słowa także zostawił jedynie w sferze myśli, kiwnął głową i wskazał na pustą szklankę stojącą przed brunetem. – Jeszcze raz to samo?

Nieznajomy wzruszył ramionami, nie odwracając jednak wzroku od Stilesa. – Może tym razem coś innego. – Przechylił głowę w zainteresowaniu. – Jaka jest twoja specjalność?

\- Blowjob. 

Brwi mężczyzny uniosły się w zdziwieniu, a usta rozchyliły instynktownie, podczas gdy zarumieniony z zażenowania Stiles był na granicy łez. Jak bardzo mógł się przy nim nie kontrolować? Wrodzone ADHD zwykle aż tak bardzo nie uprzykrzało mu życia. 

_Boże, Boże, za co?_

\- To taki drink! O mój Boże… - Był zrozpaczony. To nie mogło się skończyć dobrze. – To znaczy… mojito! Umiem robić mojito.– Zamachał rękoma w obronnym geście. – Mojito. Zostańmy przy mojito. 

Brunet pokiwał głową i ledwie powstrzymując formujący się na idealnie skrojonych ustach uśmiech, powiedział: - Okej, niech będzie. Mojito. 

Stiles kiwnął głową. – Robi się. 

Odszedł na drugi koniec baru, aby przynieść miętę, po drodze przeklinając na czym świat stoi. Jeszcze chwila, a był gotów rozpłakać się ze złości. 

_Do jasnej cholery, Stiles, ogarnij się! Co jest z tobą nie tak?_

\- Myślę, że nic. Wszystko jest z tobą w jak najlepszym porządku.

Niski głos nieznajomego wyrwał go z zamyślenia. Błyskawicznie odwrócił się w stronę bruneta, który patrzył na niego uważnie, opierając się o drewniany blat. 

\- S-słucham? – Zdołał wykrztusić, niezdolny do myślenia. Czy on powiedział to na głos? Czy wszystko powiedział na głos? 

W odpowiedzi zielonooki jedynie się uśmiechnął i to najbardziej zwalającym z nóg uśmiechem, jaki Stiles kiedykolwiek widział. Ujmujące, nieco za duże przednie zęby dodawały mu uroku i sprawiały, że był bardziej przystępny, realny; nie wyglądał już tak surrealnie pięknie, jakby był wyjęty prosto z Photoshopa. 

_Możesz być nawet na górze, jeśli tylko będziesz się tak do mnie uśmiechał._

\- Błagam, nie… - Wymamrotał, mimo zażenowania nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od wygiętych w czarującym uśmiechu ust bruneta. – Tylko mi nie mów, że to wszystko mówiłem na głos, bo za chwilę stąd wybiegnę i położę się na ulicy, modląc się o pędzącą ciężarówkę i szybką śmierć. 

Nadal uśmiechając się szeroko, brunet pokiwał głową. – Na to wygląda, co? Ale nie przejmuj się, _tatusiu_ , możesz być na górze. 

Stiles jęknął i otwartą dłonią uderzył się z całej siły w głowę, mając nadzieję na wstrząśnienie mózgu albo – jeszcze lepiej – na utratę pamięci. Cokolwiek, aby tylko nie pamiętać tego wstydu. 

\- Boże, Boże, nie…

\- Jestem Derek. 

Stiles przerwał litanię i spojrzał na bruneta, nadal rozbawionego tą całą sytuacją. 

_Isaac będzie śmiał się z tego codziennie aż do dnia mojej śmierci_ , pomyślał, ściskając wyciągniętą w jego kierunku dłoń i uśmiechając się słabo. – Stiles. Powiedziałbym, że miło mi cię poznać, ale to chyba nie będzie szczere, bo biorąc pod uwagę jak bardzo dziś wszystko spieprzyłem, chciałbym teraz wyjechać i osiedlić się w Chinach z małym stadkiem kóz, które nigdy nie wypominałyby mi tego wieczoru. 

Derek zaśmiał się serdecznie, po czym z powrotem usiadł na wysokim krześle i oparł się wygodnie o blat baru. – Więc jak? Mojito zrobisz mi tutaj, czy muszę poczekać, aż przygotujesz mi je u siebie?

Stiles, nieco bardziej już rozluźniony, uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko, po czym dając szefowi baru znak, że wyjdzie chwilę wcześniej, zniknął na sekundę na zapleczu, aby zadzwonić do Isaaca i błagalnym tonem zmusić go, aby poszukał na tę noc innego niż ich mieszkanie noclegu.


End file.
